Harry Potter what happens next?
by sasenbol
Summary: just after the funeral of Dumbledore, what is going to happen with all his possessions?... and what about Bill's bachelorparty? I don't own any of the characters,well I added some new ones. and some of the actions/jokes can be found in other tvshows.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Dumbledore's will**

_**To Minerva**__: All the loveletters I've never dared to send you. (I really regret it)_

_**To Harry James Potter**__: The pensive, Fawkes If he can find you..., the thing that puts the light out ( we learn it's a deluminator), Godric's sword, my GPS system to track down anyone all round the world!_

_**To Severus Snape**__: My favourite box of shampoo and bath products (no comment)_

_**To Miss Hermione Granger**__: My entire book collection, enjoy reading :-)_

_**To**__**Alastor moody**__: All my dark arts detecting stuff ...'cause you were always jealous of them_

_**To Dobby the house-elf**__: All of my socks, so you will never get cold feet_

_**To Mr Fred and mr George Weasley**__: Some interesting things for your wonderful shop, you'll see..._

_**To Mr Ronald Weasley**__: My chess set, you've seen it before (you'll need a lot of room though)and my candy-shop now you don't have to eat corned beef anymore!_

_**To Miss Ginny Weasley: **__My playstation + singstar-games, I collected them all!!!_

_**To Mr. Arthur Weasley**__: All my muggle affairs, so you don't need to bother the muggles anymore... _

_**To Mrs. Molly Weasley:**_ _My favourite apron, enjoy... _

_**To professor RJ. Lupin**__: The shrieking shack, it's been a home for you anyhow, but just remeber to clean it once in a while..._

_**To Miss Nimphadora Tonks**__: the address of the weird sisters, but don't scare them will you?_

_**To Rubeus Hagrid**__: My favourite Handkerchief, and my collection of dragon cards Don't you lose another game now_.

_**To Gilderoy lockhart: **__My remeberall; you tend to forget a lot lately. _

"He left me all his books? I've never been this happy in my entire life!" "that... is just creepy... and sad." --THUMB-- "auch, what did I do wrong, this time?" "You can't keep throwing books at people for being stupid, otherwise Ron wouldn't be alive anymore." Very Funny Harry..."

Hey, look Ron, he left you his chessboard." "Yeah, but it's not eatable..." "but you got the candy..." "hmmmmm... Candy"

Suddenly Harry... "He mentioned Snape? That son of a ..." "Harry!!!"

"But Hermione, you weren't THERE!" "he could use the shampoo tough..."

"oooh Ron, shut your pie-hole!!" "hmmmmm... pie" "Ron, you're drooling, it's disgusting!"

"stop fighting, you two sound like an old married couple" Ron ran out of the room, screaming "nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" "you know, Hermione, Ron really screams like a girl." "Yeah, but it's kinda cute." "WHAT, did you just say Ron was cute?"

"Euhm... nooow, it was the wind..., look a broom... aaand it's flying!!" "Isn't that the whole concept of a broom?!" "Just look out of the window, so I can get out of here!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The bachelor party**

It's the night before the big wedding and Charlie organised a bachelor party for his older brother. The party has just begun and only Bill and Charlie are present. Suddenly Ron storms into the room shouting: "where are the strippers?!" " Not here yet"- "damn!"

Rrrrrrrrrring( the doorbell!) "That must be the strippers!" Ron said with a smirk a his face "oh it's Harry" :-(

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.

"Nothing he thought you were the stripper"

Harry was astonished "We prefer to be called 'exotic' dancers!"

"Who said exotic dancers.?" Fred and George barged in. "Ron you have a sick mind! Is the mental institution coming to pick you up or are you going voluntarily?"

Lupin and Sirius joined the party "My this reminds me of another bachelor party! remember Remy?"

" oh good ol' times and stop calling me Remy, Blacky!-" "Did you just call me Blacky? That's such a dog's name!"

"But you are a dog!"

" Shut up Ron, this is interesting!" Fred & George said punching him.

Meanwhile Remus and Sirius had started wrestling on the floor, Fred & George rolled their eyes: "Adults these days!" Bill and Charlie tried to separate them: " Cut it out you guys! This my bachelor party!"

" Come on it's guys night out!" Charlie chimed in." Yeah were gonna do what guys do!!!... Harry, what do guys do?"-- " Ron , grow up!"--"But I'm taller than you!"

"Seriously Fred, where are those mental institution blokes?"- " Dunno, maybe they ran away when they saw Ron's face"

"Hey I've found the beer! Man I'm good!"

" Go Blacky, go Blacky" Remus cheered.

While taking a picture...

"heeey, who took that picture? I can't blame them, I'm just sooo hot!! Let's start a photoshoot..."

"come on Ron it's your turn" "Whoepiiie, I'm coming Harry... shoot me from my good side!!" "but you don't have a good side." "Yes I do!!" "no, you don't."  
" You can't blame him for not being as hot as me..." Sirius interfered.

After a couple of beers...

"Man, this party's boring!" murmured George.--"No way I can see pink elephants!" BAM!-- "Yup Ron is far gone". Sirius replied "leaves more beer for us, Harry-boy!"

"Come on we don't even have strippers!" Bill said disappointed . Then Harry raised his hand. " What you're a stripper!? That's not how I raised you!-- " You didn't raise me Sirius!" -- "right! My bad!"

" Hey guys I think it's time to call it a day… Where's Ron?"

" He passed out five minutes ago." Harry grinned. "I'll get him to his room, come on Ron time to go." – " What, did I miss the strippers! Damn!" – " No they never showed up"- " What a shame, man!"

Harry supported Ron down the hall…

" Shhh, be silent Harry they can't hear us! BAM Ron stumbles into an armour,

"shhh stupid armour!" Upstairs a door opened and a familiar voice said: "Is Ron drunk again?" -- " Hey Hermione looking good tonight!"--"God Ron get a grip!" – "ey, Mione wearing nothing under that shirt?"-- "urgh, you're unbelievable!" Hermione closes the door angrily. Harry sighed "you're gonna be in so much trouble tomorrow." -- " Nah! She loves me!" – "Yes... well, she doesn't admit it though" – "Everybody does!" – "Dream on Ron, you really are drunk"

Harry puts Ron to bed and he knows he will be punished tomorrow. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

1

**3. The wedding day.**

The following morning the girls are getting ready. "hey Ginny, you look happy..." I am happy." "Did you do something slutty?" "I'm not THAT happy... Aaaaaah talking of sluts, I'm gonna get dressed, before Fleur gets here." "Yeah, don't mention Fleur when I'm barely awake, I'm gonna get traumatized, they will take me to a mental institution..." "Then you can live there with Ron!!" "WHAT, don't talk about him today!" "ooh no, what did he do this time?" "Well, he was drunk, again, and he said the strangest things to me, like: he was asking if I wasn't wearing anything under this shirt." "Well, you weren't wearing anything under that shirt and my brother has a thing for you." "No he doesn't he's just being a jerk!" "He has a thing for you!"  
"Yeah, like Harry has a thing for you?" "... I'm gonna get dressed now!" "You're gonna have to talk about this someday!" "What's there to talk about, Hermione, he broke up with me because he wanted to play the hero, that's it." "No, he did it because he loves you, he doesn't want you to get hurt!" "ooooh, yeah, hey Ginny euhm... I love you but I can't keep seeing you... That makes sense!" "I'm sure he didn't say it like that!!" "no, it doesn't matter anyway, I'm sooo over him." "Yeah, right... and every time you see him, you run away! You can't stand being in the same room as him!" "Yes I can..." "Then prove it!"

Ron wakes up. " Uhg; What have I been doing last night? My head feels like Grump is living in it!" "Gooood Morning Ron!!" "Harry, stop shouting like that... did Hermione hit me on the head, again?" " sooo, you don't remember ANYthing?" "euhm... nope" "Well, let's say Hermione's not that thrilled with you right now, but she hasn't hit you... yet." "oooooh, than I'm fine." "Nooot exactley, just get out of yesterday's clothes" "ooh, right..."

"So Harry, how are things between you and Ginny?" "Well, she won't talk to me, she runs away everytime she sees me, I can't blame her for it..." "just give her some time, She'll turn around. Besides, you did it to protect her, right?" "but it's hard, you know. If I'm with her, I know Voldemort will get to her, yet I do still love her..." "Okey, I'm leaving now, too much feelings so early in the morning... I'll see you downstairs."

The wedding:

The ceremony was beautiful, Fleur was dashingly gorgeous, Bill fell in love with her all over again. Harry and Ron seemed to be more interested in the bridesmaids. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Ginny and Ron was still scared of Hermione, thinking she can shoot him with her beautiful eyes. Harry's mind was not on Ginny's eyes, but somewhat lower... her heart, hey what else were you thinking of.

The opening dance, couples started forming on the dancefloor. Molly grabbed Ginny by the arm " Come on Honey, let's find you a partner." "Mom, I'm perfectly fine just sitting here!" "Nonsense, I'm sure there are some decent guys left" "No, all the decent ones are taken" she said, still with Harry in her eyesight "ooooh look, Harry's still free..." "Mom, I don't... I'm..." "Harry dear, why don't you and Ginny dance for a while huh, I'll just go over there..." "Very subtle mom!" "Ginny, I think we better get this over with 'cause your mom is watchin'..." "whatever" He grabs her hand and drags her on the dancefloor, turns her around to face him and places one hand above her hip. Ginny hesitates, but finally she gives in. Soon Ginny finds herself lost in his emerald eyes and succumbs to the warmth of his hands.

Hermione watches them closely and knows she needs to have a word with Harry about the whole Ginny-thing.

Harry sat at a table in the corner of the room watching the other people dance. Ron came to sit next to him "okey, this is sad. You need to get up and mingle!!" "Ron, get lost!!" "But Hermione...why?" "Because I said so!!" "right, there's no need to scream like that!"

Hermione walks over to Harry's table and sits down next to him. "Hey, Harry, is everything okey?" "hmmmm…" "I would like to talk to you about some euhm things..." "Like what?" "euhm, well, you… and Ginny..." "What about us?"  
"Well, I can't figure out why you two broke up. Didn't Dumbledore always say you need to be surounded by the people you love in order to defeat ... you know… Voldemort? I know you always feel the need to protect her, but she can take care of herself. Even if you do stop seeing her, Vold ... Voldemort has several other reasons to go after her... She's the daughter of well known followers of Dumbledore, she was there in the Chamber of Secrets, She was there when you stopped the Death Eaters at the ministry, she was there when Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts, half of her family is in the Order of the Phoenix, ... He knows she's out there. If you keep pushing her away from you and Voldemort does get to her, you will regret all the good times you could've had with her."

"Hermione, after the way I treated her I don't think she would ever want to speak to me again." "But you still care about her, don't you?" "Yes, I do, it's just that I keep thinking about how Voldemort used the image of Sirius two years ago... I don't kow what I would do with myself if Sirius hadn't survived from what happened then. Back then he was the person I cared about the most but now Ginny has taken his place." "She still cares about you, you know, She's only really afraid you're gonna break her heart again." "I never meant to hurt her, but I realise now that I did." "Yeah, and I can see it's killing you, isn't it? You need to make up your mind!"

Ginny saw Hermione talking to Harry, she felt betrayed by her best friend and walked over to their table. "Hermione what do you think you're doing?" "Ginny, we were just talking..." "Yeah right, Why don't you go and 'talk' to Ron, maybe you can make it a threesome I know Ron would be up for it... he loves you more than he loves pie, he would do anything for you!" Ginny stormed off and Harry went after her.  
"Ginny!! Stop!!" "Why?" "Because I love you, you idiot!!" Ginny walked on and went up to her room she felt tears coming and she didn't want Harry to see her like this, she wanted to forget him. Harry followed her upstairs.

Ginny tried to slam the door in his face, but Hary stopped it. "Come on Ginny, don't shut me out!" "Ooh yeah, now I'm the one shutting everybody out?" "Please Ginny I never, ever meant to hurt you, I just..." "Well you DID a great job NOT hurting me!! You have no idea what I went through!" "I kinda have an idea, I went through the same thing..." "I didn't want to spend the vacation crying, but still, I did! And now you think you can just come back and say 'I love you'?"  
"What do you expect me to say huh? That I'm sorry, because I am ... I'm sorry I let you go through this and if I could find another word less Cliché than Sorry I would use it, but there isn't one, is there?!" "I just need to know if you mean it, or if we are gonna end up broken. If I am gonna end up broken…" "I do mean it! I will never hurt you, at least not on purpose..." "Then prove it!"

_Soo, that's it. The next chapter will arrive soon!_

_Please review!! Thank you_


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the party

Meanwhile at the party ...

Fleur and Bill had arranged entertainment for their guests: two famous breakdancers, Steve and Jess accompanied by their gang of personal cheerleaders. While they were demonstrating, Ron thought he could try and be as good as those two professionals, but... he was wrong. He tried to spin around on his head but fell flat on his face. Hermione was watching them and ran to his rescue. "Ron, are you okey?" "My head hurts!" "aaaww" said Hermione, patting him on the head. "auch! I just said my head hurts!" "ooh, right… sorry, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" "Well, I have a few ideas…" "Really, like what?!" "my mummy always puts a kiss on my bruises." "I can do that." Hermione kisses his forehead. "you know, I hurt my lip too." Hermione leans in and kisses him softly, she blushes and runs away to her room.

Fred and George started hitting on the cheerleaders. They are especially interested in a blonde one named Katie with killer eyes. "how are you doing?" they said simultaneously. " hey boys, I'm fine now…What are you two hotties up to?" Fred: "Well How about a dance?" "Hey! I was going to ask her to dance" " no way, I saw her first!" "So not true, we always notice hot things at the same time!" "boys, boys! You're not fighting about me now are you? I've got enough love for the both of you!" "sure, we'll share."

Harry is sitting at one of the tables, suddenly another cheerleader, Keira, comes to sit next to him. "boys are such jerks!" "hey, don't mind me… besides girls aren't much better, they're too complicated and why do they love drama so much?" "Don't you dare say that girls are as bad as boys! Do you know what my best friend did to me?" "No, I don't. But I'm sure you will tell me…" "Well, first of all, he promised to come to this wedding with me. Then of course he met this girl and thought this day would be perfect to take her to a movie. Soo as you can guess he totally stood me up! No he calls me on my mobile to tell me she blew him off and he's in desperate need of a friend to talk to." "well that is normal." "really? He says he's definitely not interested in me as more than a friend, that I get, but then when I talk to Steve or Jess, he just loses it. So now he is mad at me for trying to get over him?? What is that all about? He really needs to get his act together and figure out where he's standing, you know!" "I guess…I don't know." "Oh, you're one of them?" "What do you mean?" "Well you probably broke some poor girl's heart and you can't understand why she's mad at you." "How do you know?" "Trust me, I know." "Seems that you can teach me a lot about girls…, but my previous statement still stands, girls aren't much better, I mean look at her." "what, who? Oh… you mean Katie? Well, she's an exception. One day her brains stopped working, now she's thinking with… something else"

Ron climbs up the drain to Hermione's balcony and knocks on her window. "can I come in? … it's kind of cold out here." "Ron, it's summer! But you can come in." Ron climbs through the window, he trips and falls on his face, again. "honestly, is there anything you can do without falling on your face? Besides, why did you come up the drain, you could've come up the stairs." "yeah, but the balcony sounded more romantic" "what did you want to talk to me about?" "about everything that has been happening between us lately." "like what?" "you can't ignore it anymore, Hermione!" "ok, I really have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." " well you did just kiss me five minutes ago." "oh, right, well…" "you know I fancy you right? I have been very clear about that!" "No, Ron, you haven't!" "Yes I really have! But you aren't very clear about it, you lead me on and then turn me down every time. You can't just do that, it hurts! I don't deserve that kind of treatment you know!" "yes, you're right. I …"

"I want to know, Hermione! Are you in to me or not? Then I know if I should get over you." "no, I don't want you to get over me! I…I… I do like you, more than a friend." "Are you serious, or just joking?" "I am, you know me… I always am… I'll just kiss you and get it over with." Hermione walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "happy now?!" "no, but I will be, if you continue…" Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. After struggling for a while, Hermione finally gave in and they couldn't keep their hands of each other.

Back to Harry and Keira…

"Well, Keira, before you judge every boy alive, let me tell you my side of the story." "ok, sure, you sat through my nagging." "now, here's the thing… Ginny, the Girl I love with all my heart and who loves me back, I think… I guess… I hope…, don't look at me like that!" "I can't help it, this is soo sappy." "come on, give me a break, I'm trying to put my feelings into words" "and I know that's very difficult for boys…" "right, so, can I?" "ok, I'm sorry." "So first of all she's my best friend's sister which can be really annoying since he's very overprotective. Then I hurt her, very badly, and…" "what did you do? Cheat on her?" "no." "did you try to take it to the next step and she wasn't ready yet?" "no." then what could you possibly have done wrong that is soo bad?" "I broke up with her, so she wouldn't get into trouble." "okey, now here's something you need to explain to me, Harry." "yeah, what?" "well, what is it with boys and wanting to play the hero all the time?! We are perfectly able to take care of ourselves!" "that is just because…" "I mean, actually women are the stronger sex you know. We can do three things at the same time whereas boys are barely capable of doing one thing right. Then, one more thing, boys are never able to keep a promise!" "now hey, that is not true!" "ok, there are exceptions, but they're very rare! They always promise to come or to do something and when we ask whether they actually did it… they've forgotten! Or something else has come up. Really, then they have some lame excuse and… they think we are stupid enough to believe them… newsflash, we actually do have brains, well most of us do." Keira paused to look at Katie then continued: " and we girls try to let the guys know that, but, you know we are not always that straightforward…" "yeah, that is difficult for us to read all the subtle and ambiguous hints you're throwing at us." "right, I forgot, that is not part of a boy's job description… anyway they are built to disappoint us, and the sad thing is… we lose sleep over it. And everyone knows we, girls, need our sleep to look pretty." "hey! I thought we were talking about me and Ginny?" "yeah, I'll come to that in a minute. That's another thing, you always want to be the centre of attention, we like to feel important sometimes, you know…" "ok now I really want your advice but if you continue to tell me all about your frustrations with boys, we're never going to get to my problem." "yeah, I'm sorry."

In the meantime Ginny had left her room and went to her favourite spot in the garden so she could be alone and think about things… Harry, her overprotective family, Harry, her sister-in-law, The upcoming War, Harry… She couldn't believe he betrayed her like that, wasn't it enough to have six overprotective brothers? When did they become a team? And the biggest question of them all: Why?? Harry will have to prove his love is still real, and a simple apology won't do, although… she can't resist his puppy-eyes, she knows that they are hard to resist.

Harry really didn't know what to do and he needed Keira's advice desperately. So he tried to get the conversation back to him and Ginny. "Keira, please, can I explain what happened before you jump to conclusions and start to hate me because I'm a boy?" " yes, tell me what happened." "so, I broke it off because I didn't want her to get hurt." "but…" "…no! it's my time to explain, remember? So eventually she did get hurt and I realised I made a huge mistake. I want to make it up to her and I want her to know that I love her." Then there was a pause. "Keira, I'm done now." "right, erm, you really still love her?" "I never stopped loving her. Since we broke up, everything has been such a mess." "then tell her what you've just told me. She probably feels betrayed that you didn't have faith in her." "I do believe in her, she is one of the toughest girls I know." "then why did you want to protect her?" "ok but this was a matter of life and death." "well she already has six brothers watching her back, all she needs is someone on her side. You really need to prove that you're on her side." "yeah, I'm going to try and find Hermione, she might know where Ginny is, I'll see you around?" "yeah, I guess so" "and Keira, if that guy cares about you, he'll turn around." "and if he doesn't?" "then he doesn't deserve you." "thanks, now go and find Ginny." "bye."


	5. Chapter 5

While Harry was looking for Hermione he passed Fred and George dancing around Katie. – _note to self: try that later with Ginny – _He smiled at the thought then tried to spot Hermione but he couldn't see her anywhere. He did see Sirius checking himself out in one of the silver plates and Lupin rolling his eyes, wondering why Sirius and him were friends.

Fleur and Bill had disappeared apparently and Molly was telling a seemingly interesting story to Fleur's parents. Then it dawned on Harry that Ron and Hermione were both missing.

Suddenly Sirius threw himself at Harry.

"Harry!! I couldn't help but notice how awfully sober you are tonight!"

" Yeah … sure, um have you seen Hermione anywhere?"

" Yeah I have, but I think you're too late for that one."

" What are you talking about?"

" I saw her getting it on with Ron on the dance floor just a minute ago." Winks.

" Did you see where they went?"

" Uhu," big smile, " They went upstairs. Can't believe he's getting some while I'm stuck with wolfy!"

" Where is Remus?"

" He ran away!!!! Tonks stole him from me! Some family I have!"

" Sirius, you are related to Bellatrix."

"Thanks for reminding me, I have tried to shut that out! I need a drink, you want one?"

" Maybe later, I'm gonna look for Hermione first."

" My God, you're getting lucky too? I never saw _that_ in Hermione."

Harry continued his search, rolling his eyes at Sirius. Seriously, what was he thinking? Ron and Hermione? _Please! _They'd rather die than admitting their feelings. Thinking about this, he entered Hermione's room without knocking first. What he saw took him by surprise. Seemed like Ron didn't need Keira's advice anymore: Hermione and Ron had landed on Hermione's bed and Ron had managed to get under her dress. Suddenly they noticed Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry get out!" Hermione shouted, immediately turning a darker shade of red and pushing Ron away. Ron looked disappointed and glowered at Harry. Harry turned around and ran away quickly, bumping into Ginny on his way out.

"Harry? What's the matter?"

"Ron…. Hermione, horizontal, … bed, kissing, more than just kissing…"

"Monosyllabic guy strikes again, speak in sentences!"

" Can't! Memory still too fresh!"

" Fine, I'll go check on Hermione then." Ginny grumbled.

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm to stop her, but she shook him off and went in anyway.

5 minutes later Hermione came out, adjusting her dress, Ginny right behind her, mumbling something about Ron and hypocrisy.

" So Harry," Hermione said," you found me. What do you want?"

" First of all, it's about time! Secondly, I wanted to talk to you about some things."

" Can it wait? I kind of need to talk to Ginny first."

" Sure, I need a drink. Where's Sirius when you need him?"


End file.
